


Love

by 18lzytwner



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: Someone needed to show her what love really was.  Oneshot





	Love

Sometimes she wondered what love really meant.  She was “loved” by the kingdom.  She had been “loved” by Mother Gothel and now she had stormed away from the man she thought she had “loved” after they had had an argument.  He had wanted to spend the day together just doing simple things.  She was a princess now.  She didn’t have time for simple things.  The pressure of being expected to lead an entire kingdom someday was getting to her.  Her new family was slowly trying to introduce her to royal life but there was this constant feeling of drowning that crawled into her lungs.  Now Eugene was feeling neglected and she didn’t know how to handle it and all her new found fame.

          In the beginning she’d hoped it could just be the two of them.  They could make a living somewhere quiet.  She realized that could never be.  As Flynn Rider, Eugene would be hunted the rest of his life.  She knew this and when he told her she needed to tell her real parents what had transpired, she saw it as the only way out.  He had been right of course.  She gained a family and now was with Eugene free and clear.

          Now she found herself in her room, slamming the door.  The mirror that stood against the wall at the foot of her bed crashed down.  It struck the chest at the end of her bed and shattered into hundreds of pieces.  She stood there staring at it.  Memories stirred from deep within her and she quickly went about scooping up the pieces.  It was a dumb move and she knew it but she felt compelled to clean it up.

          “Ouch!”  She cried out.  Feeling a warm sticky liquid running down her hand she saw the gash that had formed on her palm from the rough piece of glass that had sliced her delicate skin.  The castle was large and the sound of the mirror crashing would not have been noticed especially after she’d slammed the door.  Servants scattered in the castle whenever one of the royal family was upset, knowing they’d only be in the way.  The King hadn’t needed to order it; it was just apparently the way things were done.  In her anger, she hadn’t realized Pascal had slipped inside her room and disguised himself as he did so well.  Seeing her hurt, he fled to find Eugene.

          The little chameleon didn’t have to go far as the former criminal was heading up the stairs in his direction.  He quickly leapt onto Eugene’s leg and scrambled up until he reached his shoulder.

          “Pascal, what’s going on?”  Concern invaded his voice.  As much as the lizard liked Eugene he never crawled up onto his shoulder.  That move was strictly reserved for Rapunzel.  The chameleon pointed to his hand and made his eyes really big and sad.  That could only mean one thing.

          “Rapunzel!”  Eugene shouted not caring who heard him.  He took the steps three at a time until he reached her door.  Grabbing the handle, he forced the door open to find the woman he loved kneeling on the floor holding her hand and weeping.

          Suddenly, she felt arms around her and she buried her head into his chest.  He gently pushed her back and grabbed his shirt and ripped the bottom.  Taking her hand, he used the piece of his shirt to bind her wound.

          “We need to get you to a doctor.  No more long golden locks to help,” there was a slight smile on his face as he lifted her chin to look into her green eyes.

          “I…” she started but he stopped her.

          “We’ll talk about this later.  Lets get your hand fixed first Blondie,” Eugene said.  She smiled at her nickname and agreed.  He scooped her up in his arms despite her protests.

          After the doctor took a look at her wound they headed up to his room since her room was still being cleaned.  He had insisted they not share a room until they were married which was something she had agreed to.  Now they sat on his bed and she shushed him.

          “I’m sorry,” she said.

          “For what?”  He asked.

          “If I have learned anything about love, it would be that it is about sacrifices made on both sides.  You taught me that.  Gothel lied to get what she wanted, she sacrificed nothing.  The people of the kingdom are supposed to ‘love’ me.  They sacrificed nothing to do so.  You made the ultimate sacrifice to save me and I can’t manage to spare time for you.  That is what I am sorry for,” Rapunzel explained.

          “I love you and I know that I have to share you.  But I do have one complaint,” Eugene smiled.  She gave him a questioning look. 

          “Let me in.  You’re not alone in this.  I know that you spent all of your life relying on someone that you thought you could trust.  Gothel used your good nature and abused you.  That is something I would never do to you.  Let me fill that void.  Let me be everything you need and I swear no matter what happens I will be there for you.  You set me free and I only want to do the same for you,” he said.

          “You already have.  Spend all day with me tomorrow.  Not just tomorrow but all day every day for the rest of our lives.  Promise me,” Rapunzel told him.

          “Whatever you wish Princess.  Whatever you wish,” he leaned in and placed his lips on hers.  For that moment the world melted away and with it all the troubles of day and the days before it.  Chance had brought them together and love would keep them together forever.

**The End**


End file.
